Anything For Love
by unusedaccount1337
Summary: (Originally called 'Exception,' but the concept was expanded further.) Finn finds himself falling for his fellow best friend/vampire, and has to pay some... consequences. Rated T for a very detailed description of pain.


**Small author's note: This story is dedicated to the deviantArt user 'hopexescaliber' for his awesome fanart 'exception finn x marcy' in which this fan fic is inspired by. On another note, I am aiming to return to writing Finnceline fics full time. So this ain't the last of me. This story is also dedicated to SpadesDragon, my long time friend and chat mate and she deserves a new fic.**

(Finn is 19.)

Well, the whole ordeal involving the Flame Princess was very tolling on Finn's emotional health. How damaging must it be for Finn to anticipate love, have it returned, then taken away suddenly and harshly… He was broken, yet he hid it well. Jake rarely ever inquired him of his feelings, because Jake honestly thought he was pretty fine after awhile. All of Ooo was happy to see Finn seemingly get up from his painful crutches and become the adventurer he once was. But Finn was still wearing that painful crutch. He just made it invisible. At least to _most_ people.

One time, as Finn and Marceline were running out in the fields strangling pixies, Finn began to heave and pant painfully. His pace grew slower as he looked down at the ground with the most despaired expression. He fell over onto the grass and looked at the night sky with a grimace. "Well, I never got over her."

"I know." Marceline's reply was low and understanding. Marceline was highly adept at looking behind Finn's shell of stability. If anyone truly understood Finn in and out, it was Marceline. She plopped on the ground beside him and rested her cold hand on his warm forehead. "You don't feel good."

"Yeah." Finn, still staring at the stars, crossed his arms, shivering. "Will this torment ever end?" He asked himself rhetorically. Marceline rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed very peacefully. "Thanks Marcy." Finn said in a very weak voice.

"No problem weenie." Her voice echoed cheekily out into the night sky, disappearing into the great expanse. Finn gently tilted towards Marceline, cradling her head with his own. "You know, you're never really alone, dude… You've got me, weenie..." She said, then giggled very softly.

Finn blushed very softly. "Marcy, I totes ain't gonna fall in love anymore..." He chuckled weakly and then said again, "It's useless because I always get hurt… too basic..."

Marceline giggled then retorted, "That's what everyone says, weenie… Soon enough you'll be gaga over a new girl… anyways..." Her voice dimmed down as she finished her sentence. She then didn't feel as bubbly and sighed softly. "And this time… I hope she likes you..." Her voice sounded almost sad, and Finn picked up on it.

"Marcy, you okay?" He saw that she was shivering slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, you'll be okay…" She seemed to brighten slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine dude." She half-lied. She was feeling somewhat okay but felt distinctly rejected. "It's just… if you like a new girl, we won't talk as much, and… yeah, you get it, weenie..." Finn felt a pang hit his heart.

"Oh, we'll talk aplenty Marcy!" He chimed. "But then, as I was going to say… There totes are no girls that aren't edible or scalding to the touch or crazy wizards with magic arrows… Oh Glob… I'm hopeless..." Finn slightly yelled.

"Uh, no you're not." Marceline retorted. "Of course someone's gonna love you weenie… You're the nicest thing ever… but I'm a vampire… and nice guys and vampires don't mix..." She began to blush and Finn caught on relatively quickly.

"But Marcy, we've been on all sorts of adventures, and now you say vampires and nice guys don't mix? Totes makes no sense..." Finn said, a little upset and surprised. Marceline sighed, obviously a little sad.

"Well, you… Finn… are the most loving boy… no, young man… I've ever known… and it's just… um… vampires aren't really nice like that..." Marceline began to blush intensely and fumble in her words.

"Well you are." Finn, for the first time in a few years, felt a butterfly in his stomach. As he thought about it, another butterfly appeared in his stomach.

"Of course I'm not… I scared the daylights out of you and Jake because I thought that was funny…" Finn laughed and smiled infectiously.

"Marcy that was hilarious if I think about it… Gee you play 'evil and twisted vampire girl' when you're just the nicest vampire ever..." Marceline swore she had a heart, for she felt like a 14 year old schoolgirl when her crush had his arms around her.

"Umm… thanks?" Marceline was a total mess emotionally. What she was feeling was definitely not vampire-friendly… Butterflies were for normal people, not evil twisted creatures like her… "You're so sweet." She said very softly, not pretending to feel aloof anymore.

"What? You are! I'm just a silly goody-two shoes adventurer..." Finn rolled his eyes and poked Marceline's cheek. "It's true, right?"

"Well yeah, you're one heck of a sweet adventurer..." Marceline giggled very softly, looking at Finn with a very deeply affectionate gaze.

There went Finn's heart. His mind practically shut down, and the only thing he could think about was a vampire… He looked at Marceline as if he had a 'eureka' moment, in which he most obviously did. Marceline tapped Finn's cheek softly, before saying, "He's gone… what happened?!"

Meanwhile Finn was completely lost in his awakened affections for his fellow vampire. He quickly learned that he always had a seedling of feelings for Marceline. Just as the mustard seed is so small, the mustard tree is so big. That was Finn's transformation from teensy crush to a love that was one with his being. He shook his head and looked at Marceline with such deep love in his eyes.

"Finn… you alright?" Finn slowly nodded, gently kissing Marceline on the cheek. He watched her face turn a bright blue. "Oh weenie… You in love?"

"No, how could I be in love with you?" His facial expression and gaze betrayed his words. "You said nice guys and vampires don't mix..." He chuckled softly, kissing her other cheek.

Marceline blushed, feeling completely gobsmacked that Finn would fall for her of all people. "Well…" She found herself at a loss for words. "I don't date nice guys..." She looked at him softly, then began to blush again. "But I'll think about making an exception just for you." She touched the tip of his nose as she said the last few words. Finn's eyes were beyond dreamy.

"You will…?" Marceline slowly nodded and kissed his cheek very softly, making the newly adult hero blush deeply. He also smiled at her with his head tilted sideways.

"What'cha thinking about, sweet hero?" Finn began to grin, doing love somersaults in the back of his mind. He trembled slightly, the depth of his feelings not knowing much bounds.

"You..." Finn could only say that one word. The way it came out was like from the sweetest dream. Marceline again found herself at a loss for words, her cheeks a soft blue. "I-I-I-I..." He began to stutter, the butterflies in his stomach finding a way to mess with his mind.

"Say it…" Marceline grinned a fanged toothy grin. She teased his cheeks with her fingers, making him blush very profusely.

"I-I-I-I… um… um… I-I-I-I..." Marceline giggled at Finn's complete inability to say the three words that were forming perfectly in his mind, but not coming out with his lips. She found it cute and hilarious at the same time.

"Say it…" Marceline prodded Finn again, kissing his nose softly, trying to eke those words out of his mouth. She found him to be so adorable.

Times before this, Finn and Marceline would have similar incidents, with her inducing a somewhat hypnotic crush-like spell on him, and then she'd prod at him to tell her he loved her, but he never could… A couple days later, he'd snap right out of it and things would return to normal, just to happen again a week or two later. Finn played along with it, saying that feeling butterflies was always fun even if it was very embarrassing.

"I love you." Just like that, Finn said those three words without a single hint of fumbling. Despite how much Marceline knew how he felt, she still looked away, nervousness rising within her. She almost began to think it was going to be a silly gag, like the countless times it's happened before, but dang, she was stunned.

"Is this a dream…?" Marceline asked, completely in disbelief. She sincerely hoped that this was no two day spell, but was legit and forever-after.

"Eh nope, Marcy..." He gently caressed her cheek in his hand, and she looked straight into his eyes, and vice versa. "… how could I not love you…?" His voice, so sweet, melted any defenses Marceline had built up.

Finn, sitting up on the grass, slid his arm around Marceline's shoulder, and rested his head on hers. Marceline relaxed into his embrace and leaned towards him also. "You know… weenie…" She turned her head to look into his eyes, smiling angelically. "Can I ask you something?" She asked gently.

"No. Just kidding… Yes..." He softly chuckled and smiled at her. She gently kissed his cheek. Finn was in la-la land for sure, and Marceline… was as well.

"This must be sooooo embarrassing, but can I… sit in your lap?" Before Finn had time to answer, she sat in his lap, her back towards him. "Oh how I love doing that..." She giggled.

Finn slowly curled his arms around her chest, making her briefly shiver in delight. She rested her head right underneath his chin and smiled lovingly. "You wouldn't be you without your lovely surprises, Marcy..." Finn chuckled.

"Exactly." Marceline giggled and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

Marceline suddenly realized she felt the exact same way for Finn… She began to blush a deep blue and sighed heavily. "Marcy, you ok?"

"Yeah… It's just… it's just… tehehe..." She covered her mouth and looked at the ground as she blushed, still in Finn's lap.

"Say it..." He now egged her on, laughing like crazy, to the point where he cried while laughing. "No, I'm not making fun of you… this is hilarious..."

"Dude I flipping love you, what's the big deal?" Once the mirthful attitude settled down, she covered her mouth blushing… She just admitted it…

"So you do feel the same way…" He looked at her as his smile grew sweeter and wider. "I was wrong about one thing..."

"About what?" She whispered, her lips very close to his, clearly intending to kiss him sooner or later. Her arms snaked around his neck.

"Not falling in love anymore..." She giggled very softly. She gazed into his eyes. He truly felt like her eyes were the most inescapable eyes of all time.

"So you're in love with me?" She whispered in a vampire-like tone. She kissed his nose softly. "Huh?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes. Totes. One hundred percent." Her grin grew very wide yet stayed very soft, making Finn's heart fly so fast, yet feel so calm at the same time.

"Mhm I feel the same way..." She slowly pressed her lips onto his, gently caressing his neck as she kissed him.

Well, Finn was stunned with how amazing her awesome-sauce kissing skills were, and just froze in amazement. She slowly parted from him, looking at him with half-confusion and half-amusement. "A-a-a-a-awesome-awesome-awesome-SAUCEY-SAUCE-SAUCE-SAUCE..." He stuttered and yelled with complete enthusiasm.

"You weenie..." Before Marceline was able to say anything else, Finn crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her much more enthusiastically then she did. When he found that she wasn't kissing back, he pulled away, to see her looking absolutely starstruck and awed. "F-F-Finn…" She gently ran her fingers across her lips… "Y-you kiss b-better than A-Ash did..." Finn felt like the happiest man on earth just about then. He chuckled and smiled.

"I do?" Finn asked. Marceline then wrung her arms around his neck and kissed him again, and this time, Finn didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

This kiss was the best kiss that either one of them have ever experienced. They both melted into each other entirely, leaving no trace of ever going back to their old routine of being buddies.

They eventually walked back to the tree-house together, with them holding hands, fingers entwined. (Marceline decided to stay by Finn's side instead of floating beside him.)

 ** _TWO DAYS LATER…_**

Finn woke up and saw a pile of pictures on his table. There were like 30 pictures of him and Marceline making out amorously on the couch. He slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. He still felt some butterflies looking at pictures of her face, though. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He ran downstairs, shouting, "Coming!" as he reached the door. He opened the door to see Hunson Abadeer staring right into his eyes with a highly stern expression.

"I heard that my kind daughter has taken an interest in you, Mister Finn." As he said that, Finn felt a haze of affection come over him, and he fell over in the floor in a daze. "I command you to ARISE!" Hunson reached his hand out and magically lifted Finn into an upright position. "Well, I have a teensy-weensy thing I need to tell you." He set a little card into Finn's hand, then shut the door and disappeared out of sight.

"Whoa…" Finn was groggy, so the whole thing kinda passed on by in a doze. "Hmm… wonder what he wants..."

 _Marry my daughter Marceline within six months or I will sign a pact with Death to cast your soul into the Land of the Dead for all eternity. Am I clear?_

"Clear alright… Not like I'd mind marrying Marcy..." Finn told to himself, smiling. He was curious enough to turn the paper over.

 _Within that time frame, Marceline will have to commence the Vampirism ritual. She will have to sink her fangs into your neck and transform you into one of her kind._

Finn stared at the paper in total shock and morbid curiosity. 'So I have to be a vampire...' He thought to himself. 'I'll do that… for her...'

Finn laid back into the couch, when someone else knocked on the door. He got up slowly. He opened the door. Hunson appeared again, with Marceline _AND_ Jake in either of his hands. Marceline looked a little sunburned from what he saw. He threw them inside of his house and disappeared once again…

"W-weenie..." Marceline coughed and gagged a little, before sighing. "My dad… he figured out… he told me there'd be dire consequences for you…" She said, her voice strained.

"Oh… they're not THAT dire..." He showed her the paper with a stupid grin on his face. "For one, I'll marry you… no big… And I'll become a vampire… no big..."

"I HAVE TO TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE?!" Marceline screamed, horrified. "No no no no… please… I'll tell him that it was just a joke..."

"No." Finn sternly said. "Think about it. If I am a vampire, we'll live together… potentially forever… I'd like to sacrifice a little to gain a lot, Marcy. It's w-w-worth it." He pecks her cheek very softly.

"Are you SURE?! Becoming a vampire hurts SO much… I don't know if you'd be able to take the pain of the transformation… I was a demon… It still hurt worse than anything before..."

"For you? I'll take it. Whatever it takes to be with you..." Marceline began to sniffle and shed a few tears. "This was no spell. This is for real. I will hurt to see you smile in the end."

He kissed her on the lips, and she gently kissed back. They held onto each other for dear life, kissing and hugging and sobbing, repeat it at least a few times.

Jake came up to him and said, "I hope you'll be okay man… And I won't hate you for being a vampire… Long over that bro."

"Thanks man." Finn told his stretchy-armed canine bro.

"No problem." Jake saluted.

 ** _LATER THAT DAY_**

Finn sat down on the floor, his legs crossed over each other. Marceline looked through his items, looking for something he could chew down on, because she knew he'd be in a heck of a lot of pain really quickly. She found a small stress ball that he used on occasion, and handed it to him. "But that's my special ball..."

"You'll need it weenie." She said with a concerned voice. Finn slowly nodded, feeling a little sad he'd probably chew his ball apart, but agreed with her decision.

"How long… how much will this hurt?" Marceline sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, softly sighing.

"An hour or so… not much more or less… and I've researched cluster headaches… the pain will be nearly as bad..." Finn's eyes turned into pinheads thinking of that degree of pain.

"I-I'll t-take it..." Finn shivered a little, but still felt courage despite such pain he was going to experience so shortly.

Marceline then sat behind him, softly kissing his neck. Finn leaned back and softly sighed at how good that felt. "Take it you like that… here goes..." Finn stiffened up and braced for impact, so to say.

"Ok..." Finn closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the pain that was to spread all over his body. "Remember… I love you… So much..." Marceline blushed.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Marceline quickly sank her fangs into Finn's neck. Finn felt nothing for about half a minute or so, and thought he'd feel nothing…

Then it hit him… He bit into his ball really hard as the pain started at his finger tips. He saw his fingers very slowly turning gray at the tips. He flailed his hands as the pain grew very intense, almost too much to bear. He had enough resolve to not go insane though. His toes also began to turn gray, and he felt the severe pain there, as well. He clenched down on his pillow so hard that even if his teeth would've fallen out, he wouldn't have really cared.

The excruciating pain moved to his palms, where it felt like knives were continuously stabbing into his hands. He softly cried, biting the ball extremely hard as the pain moved up into his lower arms. Once the pain left his hands, he clenched onto something to provide an extra distraction from the pain. The mind-numbing pain went further up his arms.

More tears flowed from his eyes, as he felt the pain reaching his upper thighs and arms. He started rubbing his legs together frantically to distract him from the pain that was inside of his pants. Half of his body was now gray, and he felt oddly relieved that progress was being made.

Then the pain hit his gut, and it felt like someone threw hundreds of bowling balls at his chest, yet he still trudged on. His shirt was now one-third of the way soaked with tears. The pain slowly spread up towards his sides and his heart, where he felt himself having quite the literal heart attack. He felt the signature tightness of his chest and clenched at it, but didn't feel his life leaving from him at all. He simply felt his heart stop beating.

The extreme pain hit his neck and he felt it go extremely stiff. He bit into his ball extremely hard because that was all he could do now. Eventually he felt the pain creeping into his jaw area, and it felt like his teeth were being extracted without being put under. He sobbed in pain now, but still, miraculously, held onto himself enough that death couldn't take his tormented soul.

The pain finally was only in his head. He smashed his head into the walls and rolled around on the floor crying still. The pain slowly started to recede into the extremities of his scalp, and then finally, thank Glob, left him entirely…

He then sobbed profusely, shivering in absolute shock… "Finn… you okay man…?" Jake came up and asked Finn softly.

"N-no..." Jake pointed at the ball, which was hanging from his teeth. Finn tried to pull it out, but felt it tug on two… longer teeth. He then pushed it down and looked in the mirror… He saw nothing… He ran his hands across his teeth and felt two nice, long fangs sticking out of his mouth. He was now… a vampire.

"Dude I'm glad you're alive man." Jake hugged him with his lanky paw arms. Finn hugged him back, smiling a now fanged toothy grin.

Marceline then flew up speedily and looked at him with shock and awe. "Finn… I was crying for an hour as you cried and cried… Weenie… Hardly ANYONE survives this… What were you thinking…?" Finn then grinned.

"About you, of course." He then kissed her very lovingly.

 **Another small author's note: This story was unusually long for me… Hope you love it!**


End file.
